Episode 13
is the thirteenth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Every time Kyogai, the master of the Tsuzumi Mansion, plays his tsuzumi, the room spins and Tanjiro struggles. Debilitated by the fractured bones he sustained in his previous battle, Tanjiro tries to fire himself up as he desperately fights on, but he is overwhelmed by Kyogai's Blood Demon Art. Will Tanjiro find a way to slice off Kyogai's head? Plot Zenitsu and Shoichi continue trying to navigate through the house, but the latter is convinced their running in circles. This displeases Zenitsu but he agrees. He tries to tell Shoichi to check the rooms but he refuses. Zenitsu does it himself when suddenly the sound the tsuzumi drum echoes through the house. The room turns and both the boys fall through several doors until they're sent out of the house. Meanwhile, Tanjiro struggles against Kyogai's Blood Demon Art. His drumming constantly twists and turns the room, knocking Tanjiro around and cracking his broken bones. The young demon slayer tries to ignore the pain by firing up his spirit with self-encouragement. However, Tanjiro's spirit isn't enough to close the distance between him and his opponent. Tanjiro knows he needs to use his head alongside his spirit, but an exceedingly annoyed Kyogai doesn't give him time to think. Tanjiro asks Kyogai's name and then tells him he'll never give up or hand over Kiyoshi to him. Enraged, Kyogai strikes his tsuzumi drums even faster and recalls memories of people telling him to give up on writing during his human days. Kyogai became a demon to get revenge on those shot spat on his dreams, using his hobby of drumming as the medium. Filled with fury, Kyogai uses rapid drumming to spin the room quickly, leaving Tanjiro tumbling and suspended through the air. When Tanjiro gets a chance to land, he avoids landing on Kyogai's writings, surprising the demon. This precise technique lets Tanjiro realize how to properly breathe and move in his condition. Using shallow breaths and reinforcing his leg muscles with the Total Concentration Breathing, Tanjiro avoids Kyogai's barrage of claw attacks by detecting their moldy scent. In order to close the distance and adapt to the orientation changes of the room, Tanjiro uses Water Breathing Ninth Form: Splashing Water Flow, Turbulent! The young demon slayer gets close enough to detect the opening thread and lunges at Kyogai. He admits the demon's Blood Demon Art was incredible and finishes off the Tsuzumi Demon with a decisive slash to his neck. As Kyogai fades away, he asks Tanjiro about his Blood Demon Art. Tanjiro repeats that it was amazing, but adds that he can't forgive a demon for killing people. Tanjiro takes a blood sample using an extracting knife given to him by Yushiro. A cat appears to collect the sample and disappears shortly after. Tanjiro leaves to find Kiyoshi and Teruko while Kyogai disappears and appreciates the young warrior for recognizing his talents. Kiyoshi and Teruko hit Tanjiro with various items when he opens the door to their room because the tsuzumi disappeared. Tanjiro calms them both down and heads back outside to meet up with Shoichi and Zenitsu. On the way there, Tanjiro notices the smell of blood and runs outside with Kiyoshi on his back. He arrives outside to a surprising scene. Beaten and bloody, Zenitsu holds on to Nezuko's box and protects it from Insouke. He tells Tanjiro he did it because Tanjiro said it was more important to him than his own life. Zenitsu explains he's always had good hearing and recalls hitting his head after getting tossed out of the Tsuzumi Mansion. Inosuke found them outside while searching for a demon and Zenitsu recognizes him as the fifth survivor from Final Selection. Inosuke tried to skewer Nezuko's box but Zenitsu stopped him and tries to explain. Inosuke refuses to listen and threatens to crush both him and the box if he doesn't move out of the way. Zenitsu has known all along that he's been traveling with a demon but he detects a gentle sound from Tanjiro he's never heard before. He believes that Tanjiro is doing it for the right reason and will put himself on the line to protect it. Zenitsu and Insouke fight over the box until Tanjiro arrives. He's horrified to find his friend injured while trying to protect what's most precious to him. The boar continues to kick him until Tanjiro can no longer watch. Enraged, Tanjiro charges at the boar clad demon slayer and yells at him to stop. Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Inosuke Hashibira SUPPORTING: *Kiyoshi *Shoichi *Teruko ANTAGONISTS: *Kyogai Locations *Tsuzumi Mansion Techniques Total Concentration Breathing *Water Breathing **Splashing Water Flow, Turbulent' Blood Demon Art *Drumming **Rapid Drumming Battles & Events *Tanjiro Kamado vs. Kyogai (Concluded) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Tsuzumi Mansion Arc Episodes